The First Entry
by Calli-fanfic2881
Summary: This is a story of a modern high-school student, Ciel Phantomhive, whose aunt makes him start a journal. He writes a big secret as his first entry. One-shot! I suck at summaries, sorry. Please read, and review! boyxboy SebCiel! Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Okay this IS a ONE-SHOT! Please Enjoy!

* * *

-Ciel's POV-

Hello, my name is Ciel. I live in London, and I am mute. This is kind of new to me, my Aunt is making me start this journal. Here goes nothing, I guess.

So yesterday in class this kid, Alois, kept picking on me. Well I happen to have a young attractive teacher, named (or Sebastian Michaelis to his friends, well and me), in that class.. So at the end of class I left a note on his desk. It read "If you can sit and stare at me all day, then do something about Alois picking on me. Or I will!"

Well then I come into school the today and when I get to the class there's a note on my desk. It reads "I would rather you do something. (: "

I called the teacher over and on a sheet of note-book paper we have a conversation. I started with, "Are you sure about that?"

I looked up at my teacher, he smiled then wrote, "Very sure, Mr. Phantomhive."

So I smile and write back. "Oh, so is this you giving me permission to kick his ass?"

He chuckled and wrote. "Is this paper being thrown away after we finish this conversation?"

I shook my head and wrote back. "Maybe."

He laughed and wrote "Then no I am not giving you permission."

I looked up at him and he winked. Then I wrote back "Well what if I throw it away?"

He smiled then wrote. "Well then I wouldn't just use this opportunity to give you permission."

I just looked up to him confused. So I wrote "What would you use it for?"

He wrote. "To tell you why I stare, but I may save it for later."

I looked up at him pouting and giving my best puppy dog face then wrote. "Will you tell me just a little about why you stare?"

He kinda looked at me for a second then to the ground then back to me, smiling. Then he wrote "One reason is because I keep thinking about kissing you." I looked up at him kinda shocked and blushing mad. Then he chuckled and just walked back to his desk.

Well 5 minutes before class ended he looked up and said he wanted to see me after class, the rest of my class mates 'ohhed' like I was in deep shit, so I nodded and then went back to work.

After class I walked to his desk, everyone else filed out the door, he walked over to it, shut it, and called me over. He then pulled me close, looked me right in the eyes, shut his leaned in and kissed me. As the kiss continued he slowly and softly pushed me against the door.

I am still blushing mad thinking about it. God, I'm so strange! I can never tell my Aunt this, she would surely have his head on a pike.

* * *

I hope you all loved it! Review!?


	2. Chapter 2

This story was supposed to be a One-shot, but I will continue since everyone wants more.

Before I begin!  
Happy Birthday TeenBeesWax! I hope you have a great birthday tomorrow!

Okay enjoy!

* * *

Mr. Michaleis wasn't at school today, but Mr. Faustus came in to sub our class. He has always had a weird vibe to me, and when he's near me he stands way to close. When he does this I get a glare from Alois.

is the reason that Alois hates me. Alois has always had a thing for him, and he doesn't like that he gives me attention. I don't like the attention though, but Alois doesn't care.

Today alone I had two classes with , but all that did was get me double the beating from Alois after school. Alois isn't the only one to beat me though. Soma, Grell, Agni, and William beat me up because I'm mute.

I wasnt always mute though. I used to talk, but when my parents got in an accident I sealed my voice away for good. And ever since that day I have lived with my aunt. I know she wishes my voice would come back, but it won't.

This Journal seems to be helping me with my thoughts, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

Yes I know it was short, but it is only a journal so this is just little things he writes daily. If you would like something to be mentioned or have a question just review or message me! I love talking to you all!

Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
Review please!


End file.
